


my blood

by biitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Character Deaths, F/M, M/M, Stranded AU, Stranded on an Island, Teamwork, Violence, and a bit of allura x lotor, and a bit of allurance, and allura x shiro, but klance, but things still try to kill them :), coming together, happy ending? Idk her, hunk knows when the fish has been over the fire for too long, long story short hunk doesn’t burn their food, mentions of cannibalism, not gonna say which is endgame tho :), not too cute, pidge has little knowledge of nature but still manages to thrive?, separate groups, so no voltron lions, survival AU, the only one with survival skills is shiro, who is a survivor they meet up with later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biitch/pseuds/biitch
Summary: in which a night out on a colleague’s boat during spring break goes terribly wrong and over one hundred college students are lost at sea after being oblivious to the storm predicted to hit.  after keith kogane awakes on an island, he’s blessed with the sight of another person. they’re lost and hopeful—but people who’s lives are on the line will do anything to survive.





	my blood

This was a good idea. For once, Keith Kogane had made the right choice. Bringing the solo cup to his lips, Keith held back the urge to laugh, watching as Takashi Shirogane tilted his head back in laughter. Keith felt...happy, here in Hawaii, miles and miles away from home on a senior trip. He felt happy at a party, on some rich guys boat, drinking a no doubt awful mix of various alcohols. He felt happy beside Takashi—Shiro, and he wished he could always feel like this. 

 

Excusing himself from the conversation, Keith made his way over to the drinks, a small smile on his lips as he thought of what the next day would bring. Pouring some random shit into his cup, his eye was momentarily caught by a boy flirting it up with Allura—who Keith only knew because of the field she excelled in—through the tinted glass. She was one of the various talks of the school, everybody was certain she was bound for great things. However, boy was unbeknownst to Keith...okay, actually, Keith _did_ know him. But Lance Mcclain was obnoxious and quite frankly, annoying. They weren’t friends, so who would care if Keith just pretended he didn’t know Lance.

 

Walking back over to where Shiro stood, screams suddenly flooded his ears. Panic seared through his body, but Keith visibly relaxed when he saw students—who previously lounged around the stern and bow—laughing as they rushed back into the boats saloon. They were wet, and by the sound of pattering hitting the boat _and_ by just looking out the window, it was easy to see it had started raining. Allura and Lance had been part of the group to squeeze back under shelter, and Keith couldn’t help but admire the way they glistened with dew under the ships lighting. They were both beautiful really, Lance's toned body tanner than before they came on break, his wet, shaggy brown hair sticking to his face, and lips tilted into a charming grin as he spoke to Allura—who pushed her wet hair off her shoulder and adjusted her bikini top with the other hand.

 

Forcing himself to stop staring, Keith made his way back to Shiro, casting him a small smile to assure him that he was having a good time. Shiro opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by voices shouting. Keith looked around, somewhat comforted by the sight of others—besides him—looking concerned. 

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked his friend, who had walked up to them with a pale face.

”We’re drifting too far from shore,” He muttered, eyes wide. “The wind’s too strong—Daniel _can’t_ steer the ship”

Keith’s heart sunk into his stomach, eyes flickering to Shiro for a solution because Shiro _always_ knew what to do. Except Shiro looked scared, and if Shiro was scared then...Keith was done for. The ship rocked dangerously, students tumbling and falling onto one other as the lights flickered. Keith held on to Shiro, who tightened his grip on Keith as he attempted to keep his balance. After the boat had somewhat stilled, Allura straightened her posture, eyes narrowed as she marched up to Shiro’s friend. 

“Where’s Daniel?” She ordered, arms crossed, and most probably aware that she was far more intimidating up close.

”He’s trying to steer the boat back,”

“Uh-Huh, and where’s Coran?” Allura glared, “The chaperone who came along to prevent something like _this_ from happening?”

”We...tied him up at the front of the boat to fuck around with hin, but i think someone brought him inside—“

”You _think_?” Allura spat, hands clenching into fists.

”Allura, what’s wrong?” Lotor asked, now standing alongside his girlfriend.

”Help me bring Coran inside,” Allura insisted, already making her way towards the door.

”We’ll help too!” Shiro said suddenly, trailing behind Allura.

 


End file.
